


Uncle Petyr?(SansaXPetyr)

by FoxxayisGay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, DDLG, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, What Was I Thinking?, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxayisGay/pseuds/FoxxayisGay
Summary: JUST SOME PURE SMUT PEOPLE UWU





	Uncle Petyr?(SansaXPetyr)

"Sansa sweetheart?"

Petyr received no answer.  
The lights were off.

"Oh!"he exclaimed when he found her sleeping,naked,in his sheets.

"his sheets"he thought.

Two years ago these sheets were considered to be Lysa's.

Lysa's sheets.

Thank god for Petyr,Lysa was found dead exactly two years ago.What a tragedy for him.

Petyr laughed every time he remembered that.Maybe he was evil after all.

But.

It is the present that matters the most.That's what he always reminded himself.

And the present is Sansa.

Sansa,his beautiful niece.Only through marriage of course.The first time he met her she was only ten and now,now she was sleeping in his sheets.

She was a true beauty indeed,but her innocence was what aroused Petyr the most.

Of course he destroyed that too.But he enjoyed it,and she enjoyed it too.That was a sure thing.

Petyr approached the bed.He sat on the end and tickled softly the inside of her thigh.

He felt her body move.He started running his colds hands up and down her warm body.He knew how much she liked that.

Her eyes suddenly opened.

"Shhh go back to sleep sweetheart."Petyr whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright,I was waiting for you but you were kinda late so I fell asleep."Sansa responded with closed eyes and a sleepy tone.

At moments like these Petyr could recognise her age.How youthful she still was.

"Naked?"he asked,now running the tips of his fingers all over her face and putting her red locks behind her ears.

"Yeah naked"she laughed and blushed.

Her ocean blue eyes finally opened wide.

"Uncle Petyr?"she said.

She always liked calling him like that.

It was a perversion and they both loved it.

"Yes sweetling?"Petyr said as he watched her lift her body up.

His eyes immidiately fell on her perky nipples.

He could just devour her for hours.

If only time was enough.

"Touch me"she whispered and he felt himself tremble.

His head fell,his mouth opened and her nipples were suddenly attached to his tongue.

He heard her moan.God he loved it when she was vocal.

"Does my good girl like it?"he muffled and lowered a hand down to her clit.

She was aching,grinding on his hand.

"Y-yes uncle Petyr."

The girl could barely talk.

He continued pleasuring her with his hand until he felt her pulling it away.

She stood on her knees.

"Does my good girl want to ride uncle Petyr's cock?"

She didn't have to answer.

But when he talked dirty to her it always made it easier for her.

She was only 17,how much could she possibly know about sex?

Sansa placed her thighs on Petyr's lap.He was so hard and ready for her.

Petyr placed himself in her entrance.

They both moaned with the incredible sensation as she lowered her body.

"Uncle Petyr it hurts"she moaned.

She only said it because she knew how much he liked these stuff.

"I know baby,I know"he said and spanked her ass.

The both moved in perfect sync.

They were perfect for each other,knew how to move,how to make one another feel so good and reach their peak.

"Does my good girl like uncle Petyr fucking her huh?"

"Yes!"she exclaimed in pleasure,her thighs hurting and burning from bouncing up and down his lap.

Petyr bit her neck.He just wanted to mark her.Show her where she really belongs.

He couldn't hold himslef any longer.

Her hand was rubbing her clit so fast and that made him just spill inside her.

A loud "fuck" could only be heard from their mouths.

They laid must like that.His member still inside her.

"I love you so much sweetling"he sighed pulled her body closer.

"I love you too Uncle Petyr"she whispered.

And they both knew for some weird reason this would happen again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for any mistakes,english is not my native language.Hit on some kudos if you liked it:3


End file.
